cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Canada
) Confederação dos Arctic Nações e às Zonas Dependentes( ) |nation_name = Confederation of Arctic Nations and Dependent Areas |common_name = Canada |id = 454003 |image_flag = Canada.png |flaglink = |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |national_motto = "A Mari Usque Ad Mare" ( ) ( : "From Sea to Sea") |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |imperial_anthem = |image_map = |map_caption = |capital = New Ottawa |largest_city = |official_languages = , , |regional_languages = , , , |demonym = Canadian |government_type = Constitutional Monarchy, Federal Democracy |ruler = Salvador d'Alberquerque |rulertitle = Sovereign-General of the Realm |govthead = Kristjan Eyvindsson |govttitle = Sovereign-General of the Realm |govtoff = -- |offtitle = Prime Minister |govtoff2 = Tyler Rollings |offtitle2 = Minister of Foreign Affairs |govtoff3 = Harold Vilhjálmsson |offtitle3 = Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs |formation_date = July 1, 1867 |formation_event = British North America Acts |formation_date2 = December 11, 1931 |formation_event2 = Statute of Westminster |formation_date3 = April 17, 1982 |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Roman Catholicism |national_animal = |area = |population = 110,107,000 |ethnicity = |allies = |currency = Canadian Dollar |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = |cctld = .ca |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC−3.5 to −8 |footnotes = |portal = }} Canada, or officially the Confederation of Arctic Nations (C.A.N.A.D.A.), is a North American country composed of six regions, including one federal territory. Located in the northern part of the continent, it extends from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west and northward into the Arctic Ocean. Canada is a confederation that is governed as a parliamentary democracy with Sovereign-Generals Salvador d'Alberquerque and Kristjan Eyvindsson as its heads of state. It is a multilingual nation with Modern Greenlandic, Nordlandic, and Portuguese as official languages at the federal level. History Etymology The name Canada comes from a St. Lawrence Iroquoian word, kanata, meaning "village" or "settlement". Geography Politics Subdivision See: Greenland Canada is a united confederation of six regions: New Portugal, Greenland, Ontario, the Northwest Region, and the Yukon, in addition to the Capital Territory. The six regions of Canada are themselves composed of numerous provinces and other administrative divisions. While New Portugal and Greenland are by far the largest regions in terms of population and area (with the exception of the Northwest Region), all regions maintain a large amount of self-autonomy with respect to internal affairs. The Capital Territory is composed of the entirety of Harrowshire Island, formerly Akimiski Island. Donated by the Ontario and Greenland governments to serve as a centralized and unbiased seat for the central government of Canada, the land is flat and urbanized. The capital of Canada, New Ottawa, is located in the Capital Territory however the majority of its over two million citizens reside in either New Canada or Foundation. New Canada serves as the territory's capital and center for administration. |} Foreign relations The foreign relations of Canada are maintained through the Canadian Ministry of Foreign Affairs, headquartered in New Ottawa with numerous embassies and consulates worldwide. The Ministry is led by appointed Minister of Foreign Affairs Tyler Mollor and Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs Harold Vilhjálmsson, with the approval of the Prime Minister and under the direction of the Sovereign-Generals. Canada's foreign relations can best be described as promoting a peaceful and prosperous American continent, while at the same time ensuring the integrity and well-being of the Arctic and Atlantic. Canada maintains friendly ties with a large number of existing nations, particularly in North America. Canada maintains the following list of active treaties, viewable to the public in the National Archives building in New Ottawa: '''Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact with the Republic of Texas '''Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact with the California Republic '''Economic Agreement with the Democratic Republic of Gallifrey Military The armed forces of Canada is responsible for maintaining the sovereignty of the Canadian realm as well as protecting her lands and interests from foreign threats. The Canadian military is commanded by the Canadian Sovereign-Generals, and is managed and operated through the Canadian Ministry of Defense. The Canadian Administration Federal Canada has strong democratic traditions upheld through a parliamentary government within the construct of constitutional confederation, with the federal government being the foundation of the executive, legislative, and judicial branches and its authority stemming from the Canadian populace. The fact Canada is a confederation is reflected in the high degree of autonomy granted to its individual regions, with the central government primarily charged with the foreign affairs and defense of the nation. Sovereign-Generals & Executive Council The executive powers of government are held by the Executive Council, an advisory group composed of one member of each of the five regions of the Confederation. The position of Executive Councilor is generally reserved to the monarch, president or equivalent of each region. Among the Executive Council, two Sovereign-Generals are unanimously elected to represent the nation as heads of state. It is tradition that the leaders of Greenland and New Portugal, overseeing over 95% of the Canadian population, assume the positions of Sovereign-General. The Sovereign-Generals are responsible for all executive decisions of the nation, however the remainder of the Executive Council is able to provide guidance and council as it sees fit. Legislature & Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the head of government, and he/she is appointed by the Sovereign-Generals. To ensure the stability of government, the Sovereign-Generals will usually appoint as prime minister the person who is the current leader of the political party that can obtain the confidence of a plurality in the House of Commons and the prime minister chooses the Cabinet. The Canadian Parliament, located in New Ottawa, is composed of three-hundred (300) representatives. Each region and territory is provided with a minimum of 5 Members of Parliament (MPs) and the remainder of MPs are allocated to each region and the Capital Territory proportionately to each region's population according to the national census. |} Cabinet Economy Demographics Language Culture See also